


Settle In

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Harry has no sense of self-preservation, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Harry let out a snort. "It was just fine for you. I'm the one who had to stay curled up the whole time."Pikachu giggled.Tim frowned. "Hold on. Why were you in a shipping container?"-Just a bit of mindless fluff set in the movie-verse, but inspired by the part in the game where Tim and Pikachu hide in a box and the Aerobics with Pikachu Pika Prompt.





	Settle In

Tim lounged on the couch, absently watching the late night news as he messaged Lucy. He was alone. Harry had called, saying he was going with Lieutenant Yoshida to tie up one last loose end regarding R and not to wait up. Tim was finally considering listening to his father's suggestion — he wasn't quite ready to mimic Harry's coffee addiction just yet — when the doorknob jiggled with the telltale sound of someone unlocking the door.

Pikachu darted in the moment he could squeeze past the door and hopped onto the couch with a chirp.

"Hey, Pikachu," Tim greeted, giving the Pokémon a friendly pet.

"Tim? What are you still doing up?" asked a rather haggard-looking Harry.

"It's not  _ that _ late, Dad," Tim replied with a bemused smile.

Harry let the matter drop as he closed and locked the door behind him with a sigh, then a groan as he began to do some stretches.

"I'm beginning to think I'm too old for parts of this job," he muttered to himself.

Pikachu let out an amused chirp, which did quite a bit to reassure Tim that his father hadn't seriously hurt himself.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

Harry let out another sigh as he moved into a different stretch. "I hid in a shipping container. A small one."

"Pika pika," Pikachu chimed in.

Harry let out a snort. "It was just fine for  _ you.  _ I'm the one who had to stay curled up the whole time."

Pikachu giggled.

Tim frowned. "Hold on.  _ Why _ were you in a shipping container?"

"When we went through the records for the lab there was some R that was unaccounted for. I knew there had been some R stored down by the docks, but unfortunately a lot of my memories from that week are kinda fuzzy.” Harry gave a sheepish shrug as he glanced at Pikachu. “That’s the only reason Hideo even let me tag along; I had to actually be there so I could find the warehouse again. When we got there, there were some people already moving the R. I snuck into the warehouse while Hideo called for backup. I was almost caught sneaking around, so I ducked into a box. Fortunately, the people moving the R decided to discuss their plans while I was hiding and I managed to record most of their conversation.  _ Unfortunately, _ they decided to move the box I was hiding in to the ship they were loading all the boxes onto. When I contacted Hideo, he told me to stay put, so I wound up hiding in the box for most of the action.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Tim replied. “Even if you’ve been cleared for duty, you’re  _ supposed _ to be taking it easy.”

“You have one near death experience and spend several days as a pikachu with amnesia and everyone starts treating you like you’re made of glass,” Harry complained jokingly.

Tim fixed him with a look. “I’m pretty sure Lieutenant Yoshida has been concerned you’d wind up in an early grave for a while now.”

“You’re probably right,” Harry conceded. He seemed to want to say more, but then a yawn escaped him.

“Alright.” Tim stood up. “Let’s get some sleep. You said you’d take me to the museum tomorrow.”

Harry smiled as his son herded him towards his bedroom. “I’m looking forward to it. You know, the museum cafe has surprisingly good coffee.”

Tim laughed and rolled his eyes. He was glad he’d stayed up.


End file.
